Femme
by Victorsmyname
Summary: One femme makes Decepticon history. One shot!


p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"strongThank you so much for the support in the last one shot I did! I've decided to do another one. All of my prompts will be from LeaderPinhead's 100 prompts unless I say otherwise. The prompts are the titles of the stories. Enjoy!/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Nightbird crouched near a wall. Just a few more doors to go. Then her mission will be complete. The small femme peeked around the corner and saw her targets door. It was much taller than her, probably built to fit larger bots./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Nightbird started to move towards the door when she heard footsteps. Heavy footsteps. Most likely a guard doing his routine patrol. Just as the guard turns the corner, the grey and purple femme leaps toward the ceiling and grabed one of the pipes./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Huh, thought I heard something. Guess not." The guard muttered as he looked back and forth across the hallway before walking away. emHeh, guards never look up./em/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Nightbird crawled across the pipes that were just below the ceiling, enough space for the small femme to crawl across. After making it to the door, Nightbird tapped the purple circle on her wrist. Almost instantly, the disk came out and six miniature legs popped out. The little critter crawled down the wall towards the keypad that locked the door and began to hack it. Nightbird then dropped a cylinder to the floor which scanned the area around the door and made a holographic projection of it to fool onlookers./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Dropping to the floor silently, Nightbird strode over to the door, which unlocked and opened for her. Unsheathing her duel Sai, the grey and purple femme crept through the silent hallway towsards an entrance way leading towards her target. A single guard standing in her way, facing the opposite direction. Nightbird silently crept up to him and stabbed him through the voice box with one sai and plunged the other in his spark. He died instantly./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"After pushing him to the side, the determined femme sheathed her sai. From the doorway, she could see her target looking out the window with his back towards her. He was much larger, almost twice her size. But size didn't matter in Nightbird's line of work. Said femme crept silently towards the mech, simultaneously unsheathing her long great sword. The blade had ancient Cybertronian written on it, only readable to the the Circle of Light now. But that didn't matter, Nightbird wasn't part of that cult now. She was an assassin now. A true predator, and this mech was her prey./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Nightbird thrusts her sword towards the mech's back, expected the usual when this happens. However, her expectations are shattered. The mech whipped around and grabbed the blade before it could even touched him. Nightbird stares in horror as the mech's red optics glare into hers./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Nobody tries to assassinate Megatron and lives!" Says the larger mech as he tosses away Nightbird's sword before punching her which sent her flying into a wall. Getting up quickly, the femme hurled a black shuriken at Megatron. The grey mech caught it inbetween his pointer and middle digits./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Did you really think that would work femme?" Right after he says that, the a beeping sound comes from the shuriken. The small weapon then explodes, filling the room with thick grey smoke. Megatron growls as he tries to find the aptly colored femme in the smoke. Just then something slices across his chest. Staggering, the leader of the Decepticons looks down at his chest plate, which now had a long thin scar across it. Another slice across his back now gets his attention./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Your weapons have no affect on me femme. My armor is thicker than-Ach!" Megatron screamed out when Nightbird's sai sliced off his fusion canon. The black weapon rolled away and the smoke started to clear. Nightbird stood in front of Megatron, her two sai in her servos. She lunged at Megatron only for him to catch her by the throat and slam her on the ground. Having dropped her sai from the shock of the impact, Nightbird could only stare in defiance at the warlord as he pinned her to the ground with his foot./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""You have skills femme. But they are not enough to fight a gladiator from Kaon. What is your designation?"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"The femme remains silent./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Grrrrr. Answer me!" Megatron shouts, pressing his foot harder. The femme grinder her dents under her faceplate. Closing her optics, she started to concentrate./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"strongCommunication link invite. Accept? /strongMegatron's HUD stated. The warlord paused before accepting./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"strong:My name is Nightbird. I have taken a vow of silence. I refuse to talk.:/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"strong:Ah, I see. You are not a Decepticon?:/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"strong:Negative. I/strong strongam a Neutral. I live on the streets. I assassinate for credits.:/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"strong:Hmm, then I am offering you an ultimatum. Join the Decepticons, and I will make sure you will never have to live on the streets again. However, if you refuse, you will be terminated. What do you say?:/strong/p  
hr style="margin: 5px 0px; border: 0px; background: -webkit-gradient(linear, 0% 100%, 100% 100%, from(#ffffff), color-stop(0.1, #cbcbcb), color-stop(0.9, #cbcbcb), to(#ffffff)) #cbcbcb; color: #000000; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;" noshade="noshade" size="1" /  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Soon, a dozen or so Decepticons burst into the room. A Blue Decepticon with a visor covering his optics ran up to Megatron./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Lord Megatron do you wish for me to terminated the femme?"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""No Soundwave. That would be a horrible thing to do to our first femme Decepticon." Said Megatron as he stands next to Nightbird, now sporting a purple Decepticon insignia on her chest/p 


End file.
